User talk:Mscoree
WHY DID U BAN ME, SURE AND THAN IT IS EVERYONE THAT USED TO BE ON ThE NORMAL WIKI CHAT U hate me right Lol a few people, practically 75% of the people on the chat when I was banned. Lol Alternate History Chat Please ask the admins on Alternate History to unban me from chat. Thanks JoelDouglas (talk) 02:43, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I have somthing to tell u I told your cousin. I requested access. My email is NovaRomaEmpire@gmail.com DS|The Rainbow Machete 12:39, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for adding me. DS|The Rainbow Machete 13:49, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks mate Thanks for the link mate, I've been in a Youth hostel in Freiburg for the past week and a half on a scholarship, and what with the intensive language program and wandering around the beautiful town, I haven't been on much. Just as an fyi, I am nicholasbaudin@gmail.com. Callumthered (talk) 18:37, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Absolutely! I look forward to your return on 2 February by the way. [[User:CrimsonAssassin|'CrimsonAssassin']][[User_talk:CrimsonAssassin|- I have special eyes]] 19:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) After speaking with my associates, I've come to the conclusion that making such a wiki would be an awesome idea. If I make it and put you, guns, MP, and other good players as admins, would you be up for helping to design it? [[User:CrimsonAssassin|'CrimsonAssassin']][[User_talk:CrimsonAssassin|- I have special eyes]] 22:47, January 30, 2014 (UTC) http://battleforearth.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_For_Earth_Wiki [[User:CrimsonAssassin|'CrimsonAssassin']][[User_talk:CrimsonAssassin|- I have special eyes]] 23:36, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about it. I thought it was for real. Eire 1460 New map for Eire in 1460. I united via mod event. Thanks, [[User:Bfoxius|''Bow To Your Sensei.]] [[User talk:Bfoxius|''BOW TO YOUR SENSEI!!!]] Family Trees Yeah it was, thanks for the assistance!! 15:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC) CK2 Game That's fine, we'll start tomorrow about 7pm EST time Eiplec - ಠ_ಠ (talk) 02:51, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Toby (talk) 15:18, April 14, 2014 (UTC) https://imgur.com/a/FGt7j XD My God! The churches reunite and the Sedevacantists ''are the last ones to know! Thanks for the heads up. Looks like there's no longer a need for ''Sedevacantism! Callumthered (talk) 21:27, April 15, 2014 (UTC) hi Hi. I think I will be declaring a separate war in 1510 so the opposing forces will have to fight two fronts. I will appreciate it if you join me in this war and declare against the opposing force (trying to sound secretive). Right now, its 10:01 PM EST on Wed. night. I will be leaving for VT tomorrow at 11 AM EST and will be there until sunday, and im not sure if i can get to a computer while there. or so, so theres a substanial window tomorrow morning as well. I also do not want to declare alone, so when you do get this message, leave it on my sandbox talk page and ill declare war. Thanks -C Also, I will be able to be online thru my phone, I just won't be able to post i don't think. I can email though. Your gmail is Jonathan Gentile, right? Anyways, I think emailing each other would be a wise idea when it comes to figuring out treaties/land exchanges after the war. I won't be able to do it myself and I think I'd need someone representing my interests while I'm gone. Anyways, if we don't contact each other at all until sunday, and the war would most likely be finished by then, try to secure a maritime border for Bavaria that preferrably connects to land. Also, talk to IATG concerning land gained by Hesse in the Treaty of Kassel. Thanks for everything, by the way Cookiedamage (talk) 14:33, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Scandinavia's attack Sounds good, I'll add that. As for Pomerania, what if you transfer its vassalage to me for the duration of the war (provided I'm not attacked), after which I'll hand it over to you. Also given that Andrew just have me backing should I be attacked, I don't know what they're talking about. Did you tell anyone about the treaty? I am that guy (talk) 17:12, July 15, 2014 (UTC) We should've waited until I was attacked before the call to arms was made. Feud just wants Italian clay and sounds desperate. What did they say to convince Andrew that? And what did he say in response? When do you want me to get involved? And what about Pomerania? I am that guy (talk) 17:21, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Well its good Feud isn't going completely agro. For the moment I think I will try to convince Britannia to call its allies back to discuss this. And for the time maybe declare armed neutrality. I am that guy (talk) 17:34, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I do not recognize Hamburg's claim to Pomerania, prior to last night, it was the first I had ever heard of it. I assure you, if Hamburg is attacked in the regions under direct control (i.e Hamburg, Mecklenburg, Sleswieg etc) Then i will protect Hamburg. Make no mistake, I don't want to aid the HRE, and Guy is only under protectorate because I invaded him, not because we are friends or even good allies or whatever. If Guy acts aggressively I will turn my back on him. I wanted nothing to do with Europe for the last several decades (Oldenburg PU excluded, that was a long time coming) I still want zero to do with Europe. I want to go ahead with my colonial wars that I keep putting off because everyone and my moms uncle keeps trying to force me into their little wars. Britain spent several decades, numerous times throughout OTL history, isolationist. There is no reason why I can't. By the way, the cheif reason I am isolationist other than me being fed up with Sine or Feud or you, is that i now work quite a lot, i dont have the time or energy to focus all my attention on every little thing. in fact, things have gotten so hectic I am considering an indefinite hiatus until things calm down in my life.FOR THE GLORY OF THE PARTY! 22:54, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I read the treaty ms, Hamburg wasn't under threat, just Pomerania. If you can provide me an in game source prior to you having left, then i will consider it. Ms, you keep telling me Scandinavia is harming Hamburg. No he isn't. Hamburg hasn't even been attacked. Forgive me, but it seems like you are trying to blow the issue up to get me on your side during a war i want absolutely nothing to do with. Crim has given his word, I have read every post in game thus far that he has made, and he has never declared war on Hamburg. Forget about Pomerania for a minute, has he done anything else? No. He honoured my request to leave guy alone. We all know the Crim is opturtunist, but he is also weaker than Britannia, he would never challenge me directly without support. Hmaburg is safe providing you don't goad him into war. I have read your messages back and forth, and you appear to be painting a much more bleak picture. Forgive me for these assumptions, they are based on my observations, I may be wrong, but prove it not with ancedontal allusions to a treaty or a vassalization. but an ironclad, in game reason, preferabbly in the case of Pomerania, before you left. I do not mean to annoy you or offend you, but you are asking me to take you on your word. That is too hard for me to do without proper evidence. FOR THE GLORY OF THE PARTY! 23:07, July 16, 2014 (UTC) 1. I removed him once. 2 He is not losing land. He does not own Pomerania or Brandenburg.FOR THE GLORY OF THE PARTY! 15:43, July 19, 2014 (UTC) You are right, but Munster isn't being invaded? Is it?FOR THE GLORY OF THE PARTY! 16:42, July 19, 2014 (UTC) PM3 Map So, I heard that you still intend to make the map of PM3 for 1570. So I have decided to post the image here, and it will also be on the main Map Issues page. Thanks. ~Rex I am not sure if you can see what is going on in PM III, but i sent my own Emperor to Austria with the other helpers, despensing a lot of humantiarian aid, I have also extended loans with low interest to you.FOR THE GLORY OF THE PARTY! 23:19, July 23, 2014 (UTC) war etc etc I said its retracted unless theres other reason, tbh i may have it retconned myself since it seems everyone backed out. We can just act like there were no hostilities if anything and then restore previous terms Here is the Imgur map of my colonies in 1610. Thank you very much. ~'''Rex '''01:29, August 28, 2014 (UTC) What do you need? I am that guy (talk) 00:29, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't be on last night, I had a ton of stuff I had to do and it was my birthday. I'll participate in the war this turn. —Bfoxius (talk) Can you talk to Troll? We seem to have come to a large misunderstanding about the Scandinavian thing. I asked for a mock algo, not a real one put on the talk page, because i wasn't done building my forces, not to mention the algorithm failed to include my Borealian colonies, which is the main front of the war I care about. He seems to think I am trolling him. I'm not, I know i struggle with being clear to people, I am not so good with expressing my ideas. Could you kindly talk to him about the situation as well? I have already posted on his talk page trying to clear this all up, but i felt that your word may hold a bit more weight with him than mine.FOR THE GLORY OF THE PARTY! 17:21, September 9, 2014 (UTC) hi, i am on chat Cookiedamage (talk) 20:21, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Your Message I'm not trying to be a drama queen or get attention, I just think it's for the best. So please stop messaging me. I will turn off my computer now. Truth is I was already half gone by the time I woke up. Just let it happen. Everyone on chat calls me names, and I deserve them all, I'm super annoying. It's time. I'm sure Crim will have a field day with this. Thank you ms but it's over. I just want to go. Now they can make fun of me unhindered. So long, good try, NonEuclidean ツ (Talk) Re: TE vs. CP I am more than glad to acceot your extremely kind offer. I assume Russia will declare war on me pretty soon, considering I've declared war on Serbia. Regarding the future of Finland, would you want to actually annex it, or keep it as a buffer/puppet state? In the latter case, could a German princeling be placed on the puppet throne? Callumthered (talk) 05:23, November 19, 2014 (UTC) If you've already decided on a Swedish prince for Finland, that's a-ok! Callumthered (talk) 15:48, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Westphalia Hey Ms, Well, I for one will be sad to see you go. I've had a great time playing with you, and I wish you the best and hopefully see you again in six months. I'll do my very best with Westphalia, rest easy. Best wishes, Callumthered (talk) 22:59, February 25, 2015 (UTC)